


The Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Soiling, bowel desperation, eating contest, holding contest, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: Hormones and sibling rivalry are ingredients in a recipe for disaster when teenage sisters compete in an eating contest to win the attention of a cute boy.





	The Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea by Alex Oxford.

Scarlett and Ellie had a lot in common. They’d shared a womb, to begin with. They weren’t identical twins, but they both inherited their mother’s good looks. In fact, they inherited almost all of their mother’s features, to the point that both their senior pictures looked exactly like their mother’s senior picture at first glance. Scarlett was a platinum blonde, while Ellie was a strawberry blonde. Scarlett measured three inches taller, but Ellie had her beat in certain other measurements. They were both athletic, both competitive, and both could get rather ornery toward each other at times. They were both outgoing and loved attention, especially if it came from a certain boy.

Fate seemed to smile on Ellie one day at a local restaurant. The sisters had sat down but hadn’t ordered yet. When Ellie returned to her seat after a brief trip to the restroom, she heard a familiar voice.

“Hi!” said Channing.

“Ka-thump! Ka-thump! Ka-thump!” said Ellie’s heart. She’d been admiring him for a long time, but they barely knew each other, and their last meaningful interaction was back in the first quarter of the school year. She was a little surprised he even remembered her. It was a very pleasant surprise, though.

“Hi, Channing!” she said once she got her nerves in order. “What brings you here?”

“Eating. Same as you.”

She laughed girlishly at his quip even though she wanted to smack herself in the head for asking such a stupid question.

“I wanted to congratulate you.”

“Thanks,” Ellie beamed. Her heart sank when she realized what he meant.

“You’re thinking of Scarlett, aren’t you?” Ellie then said in a much less pleasant tone.

“But you’re Scarlett…aren’t you?” Channing said with a nervous laugh.

“Hang on,” Ellie said with barely concealed resentment. She walked to the booth where her sister was sitting. “You’re wanted at the next table, Scarlett.”

In a moment the 3 teenagers were chatting.

“I’m Scarlett Bengtassen, winner of the Elmwood High School 5K Run!” she said as she showed Channing a photo on her phone of her holding the trophy.

“He knows that already,” Ellie cynically remarked. “That’s how this all started.”

“This is my sister, Ellie.”

“Hi,” Ellie said with an almost painful lack of enthusiasm. “I’m the Bengtassen sister who didn’t win a trophy.”

“Well, there’s always more chances,” he said politely. “Heck, you could win a trophy tonight,” he said as he pointed to the wall.

Sure enough, the restaurant had a big trophy sitting behind clear plastic, waiting for a winner’s name to be inscribed on it. There was also a gold-colored frame waiting for a winner’s portrait to be put inside it. A garish series of banners and posters on the wall advertised the Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge. Anyone who could finish this monstrous foodthing in one sitting would win the trophy and have their picture on the wall.

“Maybe I will,” Ellie said. She went back to the booth because she was becoming a third wheel in Channing and Scarlett’s conversation.

After a little thought she dove headlong into this endeavor. Soon she was talking to a cook about the Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge. He doubted a slender 18 year old girl was up to the challenge, no matter how perkily enthusiastic she was.

“It’s three footlongs, you know.”

“Yeah, I read what it said on the wall.”

“That’s 36 inches.”

“Yeah, I passed fourth grade math.”

“It’s covered with spicy beef and 3-bean chili, pepper jack cheese, and green onions.”

“I know all that. Will you guys serve this to me or not?”

“The challenge isn’t just eating it all. It’s staying in your seat ’til you finish the last bite. Before long it’s gonna wanna come back out…one end or the other.”

“That’s disgusting.”

“It is disgusting. I don’t think you wanna try it, little lady.”

“Just shut up and let me gorge myself for a trophy!” Ellie finally exploded.

“You’re feisty. Maybe you’ve got a chance.”

When Scarlett finished chatting with Channing and returned to the booth she saw her sister eating her way through something gargantuan and grotesque.”

“Are you taking the Chili Cheese Whatever Challenge?” Scarlett asked, rolling her eyes.

“What’s it look like?” Ellie answered, rolling her eyes right back.

“He was joking, you know. You don’t really expect a guy like Channing to be impressed by a girl who can eat a chili dog, do you?”

Ellie slowly chewed and swallowed as she thought of a good comeback. “Who knows? I hear you got pretty popular with the boys for putting wieners in your mouth.”

“Oh, you…!” Scarlett sputtered. “I hope you puke your pants! I mean, I hope you…Hi, Channing!”

“Are you actually trying for the trophy?” asked Channing, who had practically snuck up on the sisters.

Ellie nodded a reply because her mouth was full.

“That’s cool! Mind if I sit here?”

“We’d be delighted,” Scarlett said through gritted teeth.

“Wow, you’re really moving fast,” Channing remarked.

Ellie smiled as she swallowed the last remains of the first dog.

“Have you done anything like this before?”

“You mean putting wieners in her mouth?” Scarlett asked. “I hear she does it a lot.”

“Hey! You can’t use my joke!” Ellie yelled, accidentally spitting out a bean that narrowly missed hitting her crush. She blushed but Channing didn’t seem to mind.

“To answer your question, I did win a blue ribbon in a pie-eating contest at the county fair. Of course, I was only 14.”

“I think it was the last prize she ever won,” her sister remarked.

“What do you think?” Channing asked Scarlett. “Does your sis have what it takes to defeat 3 chili dogs?”

“I think someone else will beat her to it,” Scarlett said with a sly smile. “After much consideration I’ve decided to go ahead with the Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge.”

“I don’t know,” Channing chuckled. “Ellie’s already got one dog under her belt and she’s tearing into the next.”

“I’ll catch up,” Scarlett boasted. “I’m starving. You have no idea how fast I can eat when my stomach’s growling.”

“You don’t look like you could eat that much,” he said as he playfully poked Scarlett’s trim tummy, much to the anger of Ellie.

“True, I have to starve myself sometimes to stay this slender, but it just makes me all the more ravenous on those rare occasions when I decide to binge.”

“You have to finish bragging and start eating if you’re going to win,” Ellie cut in. “I’ll be done eating before you’re done talking about how great you look.”

Channing laughed and made the noise a cat makes when it attacks another cat because that was much like what was happening between the two sisters.

He fell silent when he heard another noise. This one came from deep within the entrails of Ellie and it seemed to be telling her she should stop eating.

“I’m sure I’ll have plenty of time to beat the challenge after you throw up,” Scarlett quipped as she got up from the booth. Little did she know the noise had some from her sister’s lower intestine rather than her stomach.

Scarlett hit the bathroom and then officially entered the Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge. The first bite was so spicy she wanted to give the whole thing up, but she didn’t let the pain show on her face. Her fiery passion for Channing and her fiery jealousy toward Ellie gave her the power to withstand the fiery taste of the chili. True to her boasting, she was eating fast. Ellie slowed to a stop midway through the second dog. It looked like the newcomer had a chance. The spices sent Scarlett’s digestion into overdrive, however. She had to take several breaks just to get a grip on the pain in her innards.

An hour into the challenge both girls were progressing slowly. Channing had long since finished his meal and was watching them with rapt attention. They’d attracted a small crowd, mostly of acquaintances their own age. In a town this small familiar faces were never far away. Both Scarlett and Ellie ended up with a couple friends cheering them on. This had both positive and negative results. While both sisters were energized by knowing their friends wanted them to succeed, they were also embarrassed knowing their friends could see their obvious bodily discomfort and hear the ever-loudening gurgles of their digestive systems.

Both girls were halfway through the final dog when a loud blast of gas filled the air. Scarlett stopped eating, turned bright red, and timidly uttered the words “Excuse me.”

“I didn’t know you played the tuba,” Ellie said, provoking much laughter from the audience.

“You don’t have to excuse yourself,” Channing said. “You’re taking the Belly Buster Chili Cheese Challenge. You have permission to be gross.”

“You say such sweet things,” Scarlett gushed.

Ellie couldn’t believe it. She’d put so much effort into passing gas silently, but now her sister was getting rewarded with this wonderful guy’s attention for doing the opposite. She did the next thing that came to mind, but didn’t consider the consequences.

Ellie tilted her shapely bottom to the side until one cheek was freed from the plastic seat. “If we have permission to be gross then you won’t mind this.” She let it rip. It wasn’t as noisy as her sister’s production, but it was more than enough to get everyone’s attention.

“Copycat,” Scarlett spat.

Ellie was in no position to talk back. No one else knew, but she’d just make the inside of her panties warm and soggy. She had to adjust herself in the seat and tighten up some muscles to prevent more from coming out. She also had to recover from the surprise and stress of the near-accident. After a few deep breaths she was feeling much better.

To her horror she saw Scarlett put the last hunk of chili dog in her mouth.

“She’s finished!” someone yelled.

“No, half the chili fell out. She’s gotta eat that too.”

“I do,” Scarlett admitted. There was a lot left on her plate, and she wasn’t looking forward to eating it.

Ellie still had a chance. She grabbed the remaining half of her dog and shoved all she could into her mouth.

“Ow!” Scarlett yelled.

“You just ate a big chunk of pepper,” Channing said.

“I know!” she snapped right before she chugged half a glass of soda to put out the fire.

Ellie chewed vigorously. For a second she thought she was choking, but somehow she forced the whole mess down her gullet. She proudly looked at her plate, which she’d already cleaned of all the topping that fell off. With another bite this size she’d be done.

Scarlett was still making miserable noises. Everything hurt, from her scalded tongue all the way down to her clenched sphincter. “I hate to say this, but…” she stopped as she closed her eyes and clutched her belly. “I really hate to say this, but I have to go to the bathroom.”

“If you leave your seat you lose the challenge,” Ellie said in a sing-song voice.

“Then I lose,” said the disheartened Scarlett.

“Too bad,” said the cheerful Ellie as she wrapped her mouth around the last hunk of her meal.

Scarlett started to stand up, but stopped when she noticed her pants were falling down. She forgot she unbuckled her belt and unzipped her fly to let her waist expand. Now she quickly pulled the jeans up and put everything back into place.

“Magenta! Nice!” commented a boy who’d seen the top of her panties.

“Brapple ka-borf!” said Scarlett’s rear end. Everybody laughed.

Scarlett gasped, then looked overjoyed. “I feel a lot better!” She sat back down. “I think I can do this!”

Ellie was having a hard time with that last mouthful. The laughter made her start to choke. She tried to get the situation sorted with the food ball, her esophagus, and her trachea. In the end she had to spit most of it out. Channing grimaced in disgust and she blushed in embarrassment. In those few moments she had so much going on that she ignored her bottom. Suddenly she realized her cheeks weren’t as close together as they were a moment ago, and her panties were wetter and stickier than they were a moment ago. She clenched, but she was delaying the accident instead of preventing it.

“Now I have to go,” Ellie abruptly said as she rose from her seat.

Her friends said things like “Sit back down!” and “You can do it!” Across the table Scarlett was still working on the heap of chili, so it looked to them like Ellie had a chance. They didn’t know what was going on in her panties, however.

“I really have to go!” she said emphatically, and slid out of the booth. As soon as she was on her feet she was back off them. She fell on her hands and knees, then rearranged herself so her cheeks were together, she was sitting on her shoe, and both her hands were on her sputtering and stinging abdomen.

Channing shot out of his seat and knelt next to her.

“Are you all right?”

“I’ll be okay. I just need to get to the bathroom.” When she thought she had control, she took Channing’s hand and stood up. She immediately bent forward, clutching her gurgling guts once again.

Her cheeks parted and her rear end opened wide. “Frappity-frop splort!” it said as it turned the seat of her Capris into a lumpy brown eyesore.

She blushed furiously and felt the urge to cry. Her hands moved from her midsection to her face. She struggled to hold back her tears as she utterly failed to hold back her feces. Her long-suppressed colon churned out wave after wave of putrid semisolid waste with a multitude of loud and wet sounds.

“You poor thing,” Channing said. He hugged her despite the stench. She recovered her composure enough to thank him. Then he gave her his jacket to tie around her waist to hide her waste.

“I’m finished!” Scarlett announced triumphantly. There was applause from the people who’d gathered around, but Channing hardly noticed.

“Congratulations, sis,” Ellie said. “I’ll be leaving now. Channing’s car has vinyl upholstery so he can give me a ride home without ruining anything. I’ll see you later.”

Scarlett looked happy in the picture on the restaurant wall, but at the moment it was taken she was secretly regretful. For once in her life she wished she’d lost a contest.


End file.
